


Say That You Love Me

by foreveriland



Series: Fics I Will Never Write [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Homophobia, I-LAND, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jahoon, Jakehoon, M/M, Sungjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: The world keeps trying to drag Jake and Sunghoon apart.
Relationships: Jake (I-LAND)/Park Sunghoon
Series: Fics I Will Never Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872376
Kudos: 48





	Say That You Love Me

"Again? Man, really, make your mind up," Jake said through gritted teeth, poison laced in every word as his eyes glared into the back of Sunghoon's head.

"You know that neither of us are happy!" The words left Sunghoon's lips within seconds, hands clenched, the pain from his nails digging into the palm of his hands only adding to his anger. 

Their relationship had gone from something so hot, so passionate, to something that was far from warm, but not quite lukewarm nor cold. It was a temperature only enough to tug at their heartstrings, only only enough to sting.

"And you know you'll come running back to me in a week."

Sunghoon turned to face him, yet avoiding Jake's icy gaze. "So what? It isn't like you'd turn me down." 

Neither of them knew why they were this way. They cared for each other, they meant every “I love you", every smile, every "why are we laughing at a joke that no one else laughed at" moment, but they just weren't meant to be. No matter how much they pushed themselves together, the world would pull them apart again.

A desperate yet sad sigh made it's way out of Jake's lips, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind but all that could come out was, "look at me. Look at me and tell me that you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER - @diveintohoon


End file.
